Guardian assasins
by pokemaniacJ
Summary: 4 girls are on a mission to protect 4 boys. they need to be low profile but the boys are popular! they will have a hard time to fight baddies and ntest/poke/ikari/oldrivalshipping some OCxOC
1. Assassins

**J: Hey, guys I have another story, oh and I am in a debate with myself if I should discontinue music language**

**Dawn: Yay were Assassins in this story**

**Misty: so cool!**

**May: I have weapons and lethal stuff that could kill a certain grass head!**

**J: ah young love! Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Misty: PokemaniacJ doesn't own Pokémon or its characters **

**J: on with the story!**

* * *

><p>A brunette is decoding the computer, with no problem at all, in a dark room full with high tech gadgets. She was wearing a black mask hiding her mouth so you could only see her gorgeous sapphire eyes, a red vest full off grenades, inside is a black long sleeved shirt, a red bandanna on her head, cycling shorts on top of it was a white skirt and she has a belt full of weapons. She typed contents she needed, and then downloaded it. Then the door was busted open by two men then they rushed inside. One of them said, "Halt!", and the other tried to grab for her, he was to slow for her, and she then dashed to the door dodging the other. "Hot day to sweet flower do you copy?" the brunette talked to the earpiece. "Sweet flower here, did you get the data?" the girl from the other line said. "Yeah, how are you with swift lightning? There are two guys tailing me" she is right the men she encountered are calling for backup now. "Well we just defeated five men each," a blunette said while waiting, while the other with pink hair leaned on the wall with a bored expression looking at her wristwatch, both of them were wearing the same ting but the pinkette is in pink and the blunette is in purple. "Hurry it up, Strong Water is already outside" she said very bored. Then Hot day came running, very silly, to their direction "Hurry I've got company!" she said dashing past the two. They, out of curiosity, looked at the direction she ran from they saw dozen guards dashing towards them. They now ran following the brunette.<p>

"You said you only have company!" sweet flower screamed.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Hot day asked.

"well two is company but that is a crowd!" Swift Lightning shouted while catching up to them.

The three ran towards to the end of the building "nowhere to run little missies!" one of the guards screamed. "who said were running?" Swift lightning said coolly. At the same time, they turned and they jumped of the building, which amazed the guards. Were they nuts to jump of the building with no parachute? Then a Gyradoes descended with four girls riding on it. "See ya you Bakas!" the pink haired screamed. While the other three, the other one is a red head tied in a side ponytail, laughed

4 hours later

The Gyradoes landed near a huge mansion the four girls jumped of the Pokémon. The red head returned her Pokémon and praised with a 'good job' to it. They went inside the mansion threw their weapons on the floor and went to the couch. "Man that was third to the best missions ever!" one of them said sitting lady like. "Well not to my opinion. It was the lamest mission ever, ever coming back to that place makes me sick, Dawn," J said while taking of her mask. Now that it's brighter, anyone could see her pink eyes filled with annoyance. And her hair was dark pink and it has black highlights, but they are not dyed.

"Oh come on, J, you got to trash the place. I saw what you've done to the top floor when we got inside" May giggled while the other one, Misty, snickered.

'_Girls if your home, go to the computer room right now with the data. I've got a new mission for you gals'_

"Well life as spies/assassins is never boring right?" Misty said while she stood up and walked to the stairs. "Especially if you have extra ordinary powers!" J used her lightning speed to beat her sisters going to the computer room she looked like she teleported.

The four of them were human guinea pigs for an evil organization, called team Darkrai. The leader of the team, Mr. Dracona, wanted to have elemental powers, to rule the world. He tricked the scientists to have them experimented to the girls. May has fire and the earth, Misty has water, strength, Dawn has the plants, and steel, J got electricity and the air. The girls escaped from the hands of Team Darkrai, with the help of the scientists, and were adopted by Norman Tesseract. The scientists knew Team Darkrai's plan they refused to help transform their leader into a super human. Norman now uses the girls' powers for good, to help protect some people, and stop some bad guys.

When Misty, May and Dawn got to the computer room, they saw J sitting on the couch eating a pack of cookies.

"About time you guys show up I'm bored to death and dad won't tell me the mission!" J said while stuffing her mouth with three cookies.

"Well if you didn't use your lightning speed you won't be waiting!" May said, sitting a spot next to J and got a pack of her own cookies.

"Hello girls good thing you four didn't leave your tablets your going to use it today. May would you be a dear and send the data to your sisters?" Norman said as he sat down to a seat across the girls. May began to download the data to the computer as she listened to their father.

"Girls this mission is very serious and I don't want any of you to fail" Norman inquired the girls. The four looked extremely shocked at their father. What mission is this that he did not want them to fail; well he didn't want us to fail all missions.

"Since when did we fail, dad?" Dawn said while looking at her Tablet waiting for the data.

"I know that, but this is either life or death. Team Darkrai wants revenge on people, who refused to help them. They plan on kidnapping or worse murdering their children. Well their teenagers, but they don't know their parents pasts. In addition, I want you girls to protect the boys at all costs. Oh, I have a surprise too, you have to read the data in your rooms to find out, and get your stuff ready youre going to high school. Good luck". With that, he dismissed his daughters they all went to their rooms, they agreed to meet at the staircase, and they got the data. Before they would meet at the staircase, they pack their things.

J's room (J's POV) *just to be clear I am not, repeat, not Hunter J*

Well another go away mission but this may be interesting. Going to high school may be cool, we never had been to normal high school, we have always been home schooling so we are a little advance than a normal high school student. I am going to cross out my 'things I need' list: (I put a smiley)

Under garments 16 x ^_^ (including socks)

My lucky cap ^_^

T-shirts 14x (with decorated with a hearts or a lightning bolt) ^_^

Denim skorts 2x ^_^ (need to buy some more)

School vest with a pokéball sign 5x (will buy customized ones)

School skirt (same as the vests. But the length really annoys me) 5x

Jacket 1x ^_^

Gym attire 2x (including swimsuit) ^_^

My spy attire (new) ^_^

Pokémon: Pichu, Umbreon, Plusle, Minum, Lucario.

Weapons: don't know how many but a lot

That is pretty much it now I need to get to the staircase, and hope that they are already there.

Staircase (normal POV)

"Hey J come here were about to look at the data!" Dawn exclaimed with her bubbly self. She was sitting at the bottom of May and Misty beside May. J took the stair below Dawn and she opened the data. It contains four profiles of four boys.

_Name: Ash Ketchum_

_Age: 16_

_Hair: black_

_Eyes: chestnut colored_

_School: La Rousse International Academy_

_Grades: 70 Averages_

_Year: sophormone_

_Pokémon: Pikachu, Charizard, Turtwig, Buizle, Septyle, Swellow_

_Description: he is in a band called Firecracker; he is a drummer, sometimes sings, also one of the school's heartthrobs. He is the dense one in the boy band._

_Name: Drew Hayden_

_Age: 16_

_Hair green_

_Eyes: emerald _

_School: La Rousse International Academy_

_Grades: 75 Average_

_Year: sophormone_

_Pokémon: Roselia, Flygon, Absol, Masqurine, Butterfree_

_Description: also in the band Firecracker, he plays lead guitar, sometimes sings, also one of the school's heartthrobs. The arrogant one in the boy band._

_Name: Paul Wallowits_

_Age: 16_

_Hair: Purple_

_Eyes: coal black_

_School: La Rousse International Academy_

_Grades: 77 Average_

_Year: sophormone_

_Pokémon: Weavile, Torterra, Chimchar, Ursaring, Honchcrow, Sharpedo_

_Descriptions: also in the band Firecracker, he plays bass, sometimes sings, also one of the school's heartthrobs. The bad emo boy of the boy band._

_Name: Zeke Wallowits_

_Age: 15_

_Hair: Light Purple_

_Eyes: Purple_

_School: La Rousse International Academy_

_Grades: 80 Average_

_Year: sophormone_

_Pokémon: Mismagius, Mukrow, Haunter, Gengar, Shedinja, Bulbasaur_

_Description: also in a band Firecracker, he plays guitar, no one knows if he sings or not, also a heartthrob of the school. The Mysterious one cause he has many secrets. _

_There is some info that is unknown_

"We a re going to protect some boys that are probably some popular snobs!" J grunted to her sisters. "J didn't Josh got sent to that school" Misty always the quick one to remember, remembered their brother. He too was a human guinea pig of the team Darkrai, he has ice and psychic. "Well La rousse international academy, or L.I.A, is an almost uninhabited island near la rousse. Since it's in the la rousse territory, it's considered as a part of la rousse." May read out loud to the girls. ": then what are we waiting for lets get our stuff and go to the school!" dawn excitedly said. And the girls got their stuff

"Wait!" Norman called out before the girls could get through the door. "One quick reminder, have a low profile so the boys wouldn't expect a thing"

"You mean like our normal clumsy selves, dad?" J questioned her father.

Norman smiled gently "you'll do great, but don't get too clumsy"

"DAD!"

At L.I.A's Dorms-J's POV

At 10 o'clock, we arrived at the dorms, but before we could be assigned to one, we were asked to the principal. We stepped on those moveable sidewalks, we passed dorms that look like mansions than dorms, and hard to believe only 4 to 5 students only live there. I was gazing to the houses, while thinking what would the boys look like if we meet them. I didn't even realize that we are already at the principal's house when May snapped me out from my thoughts. "J, we're here stop daydreaming about stuff". May said as she stepped out of the sidewalk. "Says the girl who sometimes drools while she's dreaming" I remarked at May. She glared at me playfully then we burst into laughter. "Stop it you two, maybe the principal will think we're immature!" Misty shouted at the two.

"Please Misty we knew the principal since we're kids"

We knocked on the door and a woman in the mid-twenties who had short blue hair. She smiled at us warmly and let us in. "hey there Auntie Nicole what's up?" We said all together.

"Guys I know we're close, but in school call me Ms. Tesseract" she said chuckling.

Her maid handed us cookies, choco milk, choco strawberry drinks and Ms. Tesseract gave us our dorm keys. Before that, she told us we should be very careful because the boys we are looking after are very popular if we got close to them then girls will be so green with envy. We just snickered at the warning; believe me we have been wrangling with wild Sharpedos, Ursarings, and Beedrills. High school will be no problem.

Girls' dorms May's P.O.V

Whoa, when we got to our dorm it's really big! It's almost a house complete with a living room, Kitchen (with a lot of food which J and me would probebly raid) and four bedrooms. When I went to mine its red and already have a closet a bed, a desk, a cabinet and a life size mirror. When I was just going to put my undergarments in the cabinet I heard J shouted. "Hey! Who wants to switch rooms with me? It's boring here!"

I peeked out to see who'd switch with her and its Dawn.

"Me! Apparently it's to gloomy there and we're neighbors with boys"

"Good"

When they switched rooms, we agreed to sleep in J's room, because it's bigger and darker than ours other than the light and the moon there is no other source of light. I went to her room, the two are already there with their P.j's. The room coated with dark purple also consist what contents are in my room. "What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Looks like we are neighbors with whom we need to protect" Misty answered while she pointed towards the other dorm.

"Well whatever who they are I just want to sleep!" J whined.

"But Brush your hair first, here I'll do it" Dawn said while she tried to brush J's hair.

"Nope remember the last time you brushed my hair!" J hid under the covers. "Do Misty's or May's instead" Then she drifted of to slumber

"Well you two you wanna… eh?" I heard Dawn said but I acted to fall asleep to hide from the Hair Treatment. "Suit yourself"

After Thirty minutes I cant get to sleep… cause I feel like someone from another place is watching us…

* * *

><p><strong>J: wow longest chapter I did<strong>

**Ash: why didn't we appear on this chapter?**

**Misty: Duh! You're going to appear in the next chapter**

**J: Misty's right **

**Drew: (hair flip) the fans would love me in…..**

**May: humiliation **

**J: uh guys….**

**Drew: at least I'm not the clumsy one**

**May: at least I'm not a grass head!**

**J: Grrrr!**

**Dawn: she's going to crack! (Ducked)**

**Paul: Oh no (ducked with Dawn)**

**J: Be quiet! (Thunder bolted the 2)**

**M/D: AAAAHHHHHH!**

**J: that's better (patted her hands) Please review!**


	2. Rough Startings

**J: yay chapter two and I alive!**

**May: why wouldn't you be alive?**

**J: well… that's a different story!**

**Drew: let's just do the story and get this over with **

**Ash: PokemaniacJ doesn't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I could feel the sun beating down on my face. I shouldn't have slept near the window, I woke up and looked at my sisters. Misty was missing probably cooking, Dawn was brushing her hair, and J was still sleeping. Well today, we're going to do some shopping, courtesy of Dawn.

"Oh hey May you should wake up J if we want to shop all day!" Dawn as usual squealed.

"Uh ah, I wont do it remember the last time I did that?" I said to Dawn.

As if on queue, J woke up and rubbed her eyes. Our next door however is still sleeping but one of them already awoken.

Drew's POV

Well I could say last night's a blast. Our weekly 'we only party' , which we only do on Friday's, is all about pranks, video games, and fangirls spying on us. I mean, literally they're at the trees, backyard, and other places that you wouldn't imagine. I guess their trying to find secrets bout us.

Last night we've gotten new neighbors, girls by the way, I bet other girls would die just to be our neighbors. Somehow, these girls don't seem to care. Well I need to wake up those sleep-aholic roommates.

"Paul, wake up we have a concert at the mall, again!" I shouted to the guy with purple hair next to my bed.

He glared at me, but instead to cower, I just smirked. We 5 know that we don't hate each other.

"Don't shout at me shout at those two!" he pointed the boys at the other side of the room. One with black hair the other with light purple hair. I have something in mind to wake them up but before I tell Paul my plan. Josh came glaring at us "you two stop shouting before you wake up the whole neighborhood!" talk about getting up the wrong side of the bed. He had light blue hair and he wore his casual clothing. His shirt is with stripes, the first one is color blue with a fire symbol, then black stripe, next is green with water symbol, black again, then grass symbol and it is surrounded by red.

A light blue jacket with a hoodie. Blue pants and the top of that he had a burette with a pokéball symbol.

The two we're talking bout earlier just woke up because of Josh. "I'm up Josh," Zeke said growly

"You guys should take a bath if you want your fans to love you more!" Josh chuckled.

"AAAAHHHHHH FAN GIRLS ARE HUNTING ME!" Ash screamed and he woke up.

We looked at him weirdly, I was the first one who got my composure back. Then we heard a knock on the door, I saw Josh paled a bit and gulped. Maybe I was imagining it…

"I-I'll get it" he went downstairs to get the door we all followed his suit. When he opened it we all saw a boy with spiky brown hair, and he had a smirk on his face.

"Sup boys" I, Paul and Zeke smirked, while Ash and Josh grinned.

"Hey there Gary!" we all said simultaneously.

"So what's the playboy of the group doing here?" I smirked and flicked my hair. Meanwhile Josh went upstairs to his room.

No one's POV

Josh went to his room and contacted Norman trough his communication wristwatch. He waited for a couple of seconds and Norman appeared on the screen. "Dad, there's another one you know Gary Oak? The one whose parents gave Leaf light and plants also" Josh said.

"Okay, I'll send her there now… She's on the way, there is another thing team Darkrai not only want the boys but your school's main possession." Then in the screen, a beautiful necklace with different kinds of beads. "You must keep it safe because team Darkrai wanted it to power its machine… Also give your sisters the communication watches you've invented for them."

"Can do!" he ended the transmission and went downstairs.

"Josh, Gary wants to be in the Band as a pianist I think we should go to the mall and introduce the new member!" Ash said excitedly.

"Yeah and you Gary could break a lot of girls heart as usual" Drew flicked his hair.

"Let's just go, or else Reggie will kill us" referring to his brother and their manager. "Let's go to the car!"

While at that time this happens to the girls…

"Guys! Get your lazy bum down! Your food's getting cold!" the first to come down is May and followed by J then Dawn. May immediately devoured her pancakes J also followed her suit but Dawn and Misty ate normally.

_Video call from Petalburg, Video call from Petalburg_

"May there's a video message from dad!" Dawn said to the girls. They all went to the living room to the TV. Misty clicked it and their dad's face. "Morning Dad!" they greeted happily, but his in a serious condition.

"Girls you're going to have a double mission, if you meet Josh he'll tell you the rest" the screen blacked out. They just stared dumbfounded by the sudden dismissal. However, they shrugged it off.

"So… Guys we should be going!" Dawn excitedly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" J and Misty screamed as they are dragged out of their house and to the street. About two minutes they gave in, while they are walking at the sidewalk. A speeding limo ran through a puddle and splashed the girls. J was wet than her sisters, so she's the most annoyed one.

"Hey! Show some respect here! We're four girls walking the street!" J sub consciously shouted at the limo. They must've heard it so the vehicle stopped.

"Nice shouting J" Misty whispered angrily at J, the two girls nodded in approval. One by one, the boys got out. The girls recognize them; the black haired one bowed his head and said, "We're sorry! We did not mean it I swear! My name's Ash by the way" Misty had an annoyed expression but changed it to a slight smile. As if, he wanted to make friends.

'She looks very pretty… wait what?' Ash thought.

However, Drew has a different plan he wanted to play with them for a while. "No one has ever at _us_ like that. And say sorry to us right now" Drew said directly at J, she was about to retort, but May blocked J and took the ranting.

"It was_ your _fault anyway!" she poked Drew on the chest at the same time glared at him. He was shocked at this girl's actions; she was the first girl who ever talked back to him. However, he was mesmerized by her sapphire eyes it reminded him of the sea and how he loved the sea.

"You tell him May!" Dawn said happily. This snapped his thoughts and he saw the girl looking at him weirdly.

'May huh this girl is different… this should be fun' Drew smirked. "Next time March I won't be going easy on you."

"The name's May!" May growled.

"Whatever April" Drew flicked his hair, which made her more enraged.

"Hey you big meanie! That's not her name!" Dawn said in the background.

"Hn... What a troublesome girl"

Dawn turned to Paul with an angry expression. "What did you say?" she took a step toward him.

"I said you're a troublesome girl" Paul suddenly smirked at Dawn.

"I AM NOT TROUBLESOME" dawn shouted in his face. Even though Paul still had a sane face, his inside is already turning.

'What the eff is happening?'

"Easy Dawn you might pop a vain" J said in a teasing way as she held her arm. After that, Dawn smiled at her.

"Kj…" Zeke muttered in the background, and apparently, J heard that statement.

"I am not a Kj mister! And the name's J!"

"Kj, J same name" Zeke smirked at J, who in turn glared.

'She does look cute when angr- wait what am I saying?'

J, May, Dawn and Misty are flaring up. If you ask, Misty and Ash started an argument about whose best. "Hey guys! You left me at the house!"

The girls turned wide-eyed and smiled, as they saw a blue haired boy.

"JOSH!" all of them ignored the boys and went to the said boy. May and Dawn hugged him and Misty and J gave him a noogie, J gave the hardest and longest noogie. "JJ, don't noogie me like I'm younger than you!" the girls laughed with him, while the boys just stared dumbfounded.

"What am I invisible?" a brunet girl, who wore a sun hat with a pokéball sign, a baggy green shirt underneath is a black tank top and short denim skirt and green sandals.

"Leaf!" they tackled the girl to the ground. The guys however now looked at the other group as if they were a new species of Pokémon, Gary on the other hand was busy looking underneath Leaf's skirt. Misty was the one who noticed the stares. "What? You haven't seen a sibling reunion?"

All of them stood up, dusted themselves, and turned to walk away.

"See you later hottie" Gary slapped Leaf on the butt. Leaf stopped on her tracks. "You are sooooo gonna pay for that!" She turned around and about to use _A Thousand Lights _to him but her siblings dragged her away quickly. "See you guys later!" Josh screamed at the guys. The guys just went to the car with smirks on their faces they had on thing in minds 'those girls are different'

**Misty's POV**

Who the heck do they think they are? We are risking our lives for jerks! Well Ash isn't a jerk I guess but his an idiot. He is kinda cute… no Misty that's bad if I do like him… I'll move on hard! Not that I took a liking to him…

**May's POV**

Why am I saving that grasshead's life? Well if he was a baddie, I could have killed him right there and now. Oh, how I want to pull that annoyingly soft looking hair… wait did I just think his hair look soft? Well maybe that's just my crazy side…

**Dawn's POV**

That jerk! He thinks his sooooo cool with his poker face and his handsome smirk and his weird ha… did I think his smirk's handsome? Maybe I'm having my shopping need sickness…

**Leaf's POV**

I just met that guy and his already hitting on me? Well he's going to have a hard time to get this chick… well don't get me wrong I'm not playing hard to get, I don't want to be a slut of that pervert playboy.

**J's POV**

I blew my hair up unconsciously, why should I waste my time looking after that wants to be emo. Oh yeah because it is my flipping job!

**Josh's POV **

Those boys are unaware I have psychic powers, even thou I hang out with them since we were kids. I could totally read their thoughts and boy were they love struck or something. Maybe I should give them what they want. My sisters have been lonely, and the last time they had a partner… it is too sad to think about it, I could totally see the chemistry between them anyway…

**Normal POV**

The spies went to their rooms and Josh instantly got out a tablet, and quickly explained the other mission and told them more info about the boys. "As you should know Auntie Nicole told you guys that the boys are heartthrobs and there are some weird fangirls and your job, as dad says, are to keep them safe." Josh said slyly

"Yeah so…" May question him, as she quirked an eyebrow. "You guys should keep them safe at any thing even fangirls!" Josh said in a sing a song tone. The five girls had their eyes wide open as he said that. Yes this was Josh's plan to 'have them a boyfriend' to have them spend time with them.

Misty was the one who changed her face, to a shock face to an enraged face. "Why the heck do we have to do that flipping other part! They could take care of them since their still alive!" Misty shouted at the light blunette, who in return flinched at the reaction.

"Because it's part of the job" Josh pointed out at Misty in return let out her mallet and ready to charge at him but May held her arm. "No Misty." She looked at the carrot top firmly. "It's our job as the top spies of our father, and he's counting on us" at the next second her expression changed. "And don't worry, when some sluts came, you could you use your ultra-mega mallet at them" Misty gave her an evil glint in her eyes "okay I'm convinced" she laughed.

"How about you guys?" Josh asked the remaining three who apparently didn't move from their state of shock. "Guys? Guuuuuuuyyssss?" May and Misty waved their hands in front of their faces Dawn Leaf and J blinked for a few times then sighed in defeat. There is no way around it. Suddenly J's once defeated-like face turned into a mischievous one, Dawn and Leaf took notice of this and shot her a questioning look.

"But that doesn't mean we need to be nice to them" J turned to Josh with a smirk, while the others' faces lit up. All of the girls did a fist pump and said "ye…"

"Although you guys could do that you shouldn't use your powers at them" Josh looked at Leaf, she just scratched the back of her hair.

"Here guys new communication watches I've added an application that you could change one clothes to another. Observe." He pointed the watch at J and with a click she is now in a denim skorts a pink vest underneath is a black turtleneck at her feet black knee-high sock and ankle boots, of course her black and pink cap and black handless gloves. The girls stared in awe, especially Dawn, and then choose for their watches.

Misty's light blue, May's red, Leaf's Green. After fighting for the pink one J got it and Dawn got purple, with a sigh of defeat

"Since that's taken care of… Shopping time!" Dawn squealed as she hopped out of the door, and got her bike. The others got their own transportation May her scooter, Misty her skateboard, J her detachable rollerblades, Leaf her waveboard and for Josh his hover shoes that can levitate from the ground but not that high. "I need to go to the concert ground!" Josh cried.

"Race ya!" J called.

* * *

><p><strong>J: so…?<strong>

**Paul: it was stupid**

**Dawn: be nice! (Smacked him in the head)**

**Drew: I have to agree with Paul, we said what 4 to 5 sentences?**

**J: If you admit you love May, I'll let you talk more!**

**Drew: never mind I'm not the one who talks anyway**

**J: R&R if you want**


	3. The deal and Playing hard to get

**J: so chappie 3 usually this is my breaking point but I'm actually enjoying this so… I don't own Pokémon or the songs here**

**Drew: have you read the reviews they said the concepts done over and over again**

**J: thanks a lot Drew (rolled eyes)**

**May: enjoy!**

**At the Mall, concert grounds (while the spies are having the discussion)**

* * *

><p>The boys haven't got those girls outta their minds, and the fact that their friend was their brother. While getting ready, they're in their own little world. Drew was still thinking about May, her sapphire eyes, and how it resembled the sea so well. How he loved the seas. <em>How... come, just her? I've looked in some blue eyes before, from my previous girlfriends, why her eyes?<em> Drew wondered, but shrugged it off.

Ash was daydreaming on about a carrot top but he didn't know it, Gary was thinking of ways to get to Leaf, and Paul was mentally insulting the blunette he had met. They are just waiting for Josh so they could start the concert. Well you couldn't say it's a concert, because they're just going to sing two songs. Reggie was pacing back and fort waiting for the last member of the group.

"No way, I won!" they heard from outside of the back entrance.

"Nu huh Josh I won!" another voice shouted.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Wait for us!" girl screams filled the air. The boys from the inside peeked outside and saw the fangirls went inside the dome and there were two persons were racing from the distance (that's how loud their voices was) both of them were doing tricks Josh did a summersault before he turned upsidown. "Ha beat that JJ" he looked below with a triumph look on his face. J watched her brother did those tricks and looked at him with a smirk, she fasten her pace and jumped as high as Josh, (which is a cabinet height), and did a fast ballerina twirl. Their sisters watched in awe as she landed with a gentleman bow completely unharmed.

"Okay I'm convinced you win… this round" he landed with a pout on his face.

"I'm satisfied" J grinned, "guys show them what you've got!" she screamed towards the others, she noticed the boys are gaping at them.

"Yeah man!" Misty exclaimed as she jumped over the barrier and did a kick flip, and landed right in front of Ash, who was shock by her trick.

"My turn Mist!" Leaf did jump over the barrier too, but she held on to the barrier with one hand while the other held on to the board. She was about to fall, she closed her eyes preparing for impact but it didn't came. Instead, strong arms caught her, when she opened her eyes Gary was the first thing she saw.

"My, my, my, your really clumsy trying to impress me" He had a smirk on his face, as he carried her bridal style.

"Please, I rather die than to impress you" she muttered annoyingly, "put me down!" she growled.

He did put her down, but he let her fall onto her butt.

"That hurts mister!" Leaf growled.

"You did say to put you down" Leaf in return blew her hair up.

When the others got there they parked their rides. Dawn was the trickiest to park hers, so she just laid her bike at the side. Leaf and Misty just carried theirs; J had put her wheels inside her pack. And May folded her scooter and put it in her fanny pack.

"Since that's over…" Reggie interrupted. "Boys your fans are waiting" he chuckled at the horrored faces of the boys, except for Paul. "You girls are free to be in the backstage since you're the pro…" he didn't finish his sentence because the girls are waving no.

"Pro… protective sisters of Josh!" he quickly correct himself. They went inside the large stadium and running to the roaring audience.

"Huh?" May noticed the boys' attire, which looks like their in a Korean boy band. "What's with the cute outfits?" she pointed at them.

"Oh this we are actually promoting Korean music for now" Drew answered her, then all of the sudden he smirked. "You think I'm cute?"

"Please I said the outfits cute your scale of cuteness scale from 1 to 10 is 1" she retorted back.

_Why is my charm not working? _Drew wondered as he walked and huffed for a second. He shrugged it off and went to the stage with a smile, a smile that would make all the girls die… _all but May._

All five of them filed in a line, looking toward the audience is Zeke, they screamed as loud as a charizard's raging roar to see a good-looking guy (barf bag please). Josh was at the sounds but the fans could still see him. (Watch Shinee's music vid Sherlock)

F.C's back, F.C's back, F.C's back, back, back, back, back

Jigeumbuteo all stop eoneu nugura haedo  
>I hyeonjangeul beoseonaseon an dwae myeongbaekhan i sageon soge ginjanghaji ma<br>Nan milsil aneseo deo jayurowo imi

Neoui tteollin sumgyeol hanakkaji nochiji anha  
>Eunmilhage norin simjangui boseok<br>Neoui buranhan geu siseonkkaji kkwetturheosseo nan  
>Yonguiseonsangui neol chajanaesseo nan freeze!<p>

Amugeotdo moreundan eolgullo neon  
>Nae mameul heundeureo gihoereul noryeo<br>Du gaeui dap (du gaeui dap)  
>Gin bam bulkkoccheoreom teojyeo baby<p>

Oh i'm curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan misojieo wae  
>Oh i'm so curious yeah, i'm so curious yeah<p>

Haruedo subaek beonssik neol tteoollida tteolchyeonaeda  
>Nae meorissogeul chaeun uimun nega wonhan geosi mwonga<p>

Sorido eobsi heulleo deuneun i sungani nae mame  
>Soyongdorichyeo<p>

Oh i'm curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae  
>Oh i'm so curious yeah, i'm so curious yeah<p>

Jigeum nae ape neoneun siljaehaji anha bunmyeong aljiman neoreul simmunhagesseo  
>Naega wonhan daedap neoneun algo isseo ne ipsuri<br>Bitnatda sarajyeo

Eojjeom neon imi aranneunji moreuji nae maeumeun  
>Aechobuteo gutge jamgiji anhasseotji negemaneun<p>

Beomineun i ane isseo  
>Amudo nagal su eobseo<br>Neowa na eotteon nugudo  
>Neoui modeun geotdeure da<br>Jeunggeoreul nan balgyeonhaesseo  
>Neoreul kkok chajanaegesseo (teojyeo baby)<p>

Oh i'm curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae  
>Oh i'm so curious yeah, i'm so curious yeah<p>

Tonight F.C's in the house wo ho  
>So give it up give it up give it up for F.C<br>Give it up give it up give it up for F.C

The five of them looked at the girls backstage to see that they are talking to their manager.

**While the boys are singing and dancing Misty's POV**

I have to admit they are good and they sang it so fluently! I can't believe Ash could say and understand those words. We just watched at the sidelines, impressed, but not screaming like the crazy fans. Reggie has been looking worried while the concert and Dawn being the nice one wanted to solve the worrisome source.

"Reggie howd'ya know we were the protectors? And why do you look so worried?" Dawn asked we turned our attention to Reggie with a questioning look. "Well I guess I shouldn't be worried you six are protecting them anyway but the Dark ninjas, they know who we are," he said glumly. " I know our parents past and I haven't said it to Paul or the others. That their parents worked for an evil organization and experimented on innocent children! I don't even know who they experimented I just know they did. Now that they have retired I still don't know why didn't they come for me and they just appeared when they were I dunno 7, I guess, and your brother had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wanted to play with them. Then he accidentally blabbered it."

"Josh you're so dead! Wait they came for them when they are seven, right? I heard correctly?" I said to him in a blunt tone I was trying to be professional. He nodded as a response. "Do you want an answer for that?" Leaf suddenly said. I thought we should keep it a secret.

"Leaf shouldn't we ask dad for permission if we're going to say the background of the past?" May said.

"He already knows the protector thing so he needs to know the other stuff" Leaf turned to J and nodded. "Just don't say too much" May sighed in defeat.

"They didn't came for you because when you were born your parents were already researching and working for team Darkrai when you were seven and Paul and the others were born (I dunno what's Reggie's and Paul's age gap) they are already having doubts on this experiment…" J finished and turns to nod at me, which means it is my turn to explain.

"When they have found right 'guinea pigs' for the work they started when the boys were their five years old I guess then after two years they quit team Darkrai and wanted to go home to you guys." I just cant say the other reason. "The leader of that team got mad, very mad that he planned for revenge on those people." I finished and nodded to Dawn. "Well since your fourteen years old when that happened your curiosity ate you and you found out what happened however for Paul" I swear she blushed. "It's still a mystery for him and, from our research 'Dorkona' wanted them so that they have anger for their parents so that's it! Oh, and black mail that's the other reason." Oh, look they are doing another song.

"Oh so that's why… Wait whose Dorkona? And why does he want them for blackmail?" Reggie asked. I tried to stifle my laughter, while they are chuckling or giggling. "That's our nickname for the Leader, his real name in Dracona. And the other thing is classified you can't know we told you too much already." I said to him now regaining some composure. "Promise us though don't tell them the truth, even though it's right it's better to stay hidden" J said. In return Reggie nodded, and then he turned into a bright expression.

"Can you gals please be their students and hang out with them?" he clasps his hands together as if he was begging. We in return gave him a questioning look. "Please? They never interact with anyone except themselves. Also they are being mobbed by fan girls every once in a while! You could have a close eye on them! You could enhance your music skills! Josh said your good!" he practically begged.

"Well girls wad'ya think?" May said to us. I gave her a smirk, along with J whose smirk is the most sinister. "If we do they have to have a prize to pay!" I said. "Why?"

"Yeah they are so cold-hearted!" J said. Look who's talking…  
>"And conceited" May said<p>

"And jerks!" Dawn said

"And perverted…" Leaf muttered but I heard her.

"Okay!" Reggie said happily. Looks like he doesn't care if his clients are going to be tortured but at least their safe. We looked at the stage to see they are coming back. "How'd you like the songs?" Ash asked from behind me as he leaned closer. I was trying to suppress my blush I should not be weak! "Well it is okay you could say the words I was totally shocked!" I said making a fake gasp.

"What you think I can't say Korean words fluently?" Ash was being immature… I think this is going to be fun! "Well considering your IQ…"

"Hey I'm smart I bet I'm smarter than you!" Ash said back. I was about to argue back when I saw something crawled out of the sound system. I instantly froze with my mouth hanging out and my temperature drop. "B-b-b…." I stammered.

"Misty?" May said with concern eyes, same with the other girls. And Ash?

"BUG!" I climbed onto the nearest person which is Ash. "KYA! MAKE IT GO AWAY! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" I screamed. That was one of my fears.

All of us have weaknesses and fears. My weakness is that when I'm in a drought land I will be powerless; my fears or hates are peppers carrots and bugs.

"Okay, okay Misty! J's on it," May said trying to calm me down. I looked at the location of the bug and relieved to see J used her Pichu to shoo it away.

"Misty that is the most awkward position you made when you freak out!" Dawn said trying to stifle her giggles. I looked down to see I was riding behind Ash in a piggyback way. I quickly went down with a blush on my face.

**Normal POV**

Misty looked at the ground while the remaining girls are chuckling. While the boys are patting Ash on the back, but he's to dense to know why. "Oh yeah Josh do you know where to buy semi-customized school uniforms? We are here for that on the first place." Dawn said "and shopping!" the girls sweat dropped at that. "Well Dawn I am going to be killed by fangirls if I stay with them" he pointed with his thumb to the boys. Who, at that time, is being chased by crazed fangirls. "then I will escort you guys to the customized uniforms but please don't take me shopping with those three!" he said. Meanwhile Dawn May and Leaf laughed sheepishly. They quickly dragged the shopaholics before they see any stores that might catch their eyes.

**Meanwhile at the boys**

"Do you think we've left them?" Drew said panting for breath, they ran into the mall and now hiding inside a women's aisle. Gary's idea. (I know what a pervy right?)

"Yeah I think so" Paul said as he tried to pull Gary from flirting with the hot sales ladies. Currently all of them, except for Ash and Gary who are wearing caps, are wearing hoods and sunglasses to hide their eye colors and hair colors. "Thank goodness that's done!" Ash sighed and suddenly his ear twitched when he heard a yell. "DAWN MAY LEAF I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE!" Misty screamed from the top of her lungs, she doesn't care all the stares that the bystanders gave her. The boys on the other hand listen to their conversation.

"WE KNOW YOU BETTER! I should know Dawn will be in the pink section…" J said and Paul quickly went away.

_Why am I going to the girly pink section? _Paul thought but he is still going there.

"Leaf in the green section…" Josh said as he put his finger under his chin. Gary took the opportunity to sneak to the green section.

_I can feel something good at the same time bad is going to happen. _Gary thought as he walked past swooning girls.

"…and May in the red section!" J and Josh said in unison as they laughed and put an arm on each other's shoulder. Drew swiftly turned to the red section.

While Ash and Zeke looked at each other and went to the trio.

"Hey Misty!" Ash greeted Misty. Misty smiled at him in return. "Hey Ash!" She said in return. "Hello Zeke" J said rather coldly at the same time with a little warmth. "Hello Josh…" He looked at Josh with a slight smirk. "And _Jane_" his smirk got bigger. "How…?" J trailed off. Turned to Josh with a dark aura. "You told him?" J said her dark aura surrounding her, Josh shivered at the sight of his sister. _Uh oh if she turns into what happened last time we're dead literally! Leaf's not here too! _"I only said that because he is pissed off by his full name! Right Zekerson?" J's expression turned to her crazy self. "w-what a pathetic name!" J then remembered something "that's not my real name actually they just use it for the meanwhile if formal names are needed" she said. "No! Defense is even better than offence!" Misty shouted out of the blue.

"Offence is better! You could get the battle done faster!" Ash shouted too at Misty. Their fighting attracted a lot of attention though they are still ignoring the stares. J and Josh are apologizing for their friends' show, trying to let them just walk by. As the audiences are leaving, Paul was carrying Dawn over the shoulder with her commanding him to put her down. "What? You three said to get her." As he saw their weird looked faces. "Well the queen of shopping got captured now all we need are the…" Misty stopped her sentence as she stared at the other boys, one carrying May by the shoulder and one carrying Leaf by the shoulder too. "The princess and the knight!" J said laughing, she pointed at Leaf then May. "As long as I'm a knight I'm good". "Good now let's go!" J hopped out of the store and started walking to one direction. "Uh… J? You're going the wrong way." Josh informed the confused girl. "Oh right… lead the way… Don't smirk at me like that!" she yelled at Zeke. While they are walking the three boys are still carrying Dawn, May and Leaf and some bystanders are staring at them or taking pictures while girls are saying. "What Firecrackers' have girlfriends?!"

"When and where?!"

"Aren't they Josh's sisters?"

"OMG! Reggie said their going to be in the same company as them!"

"Why them? Why not me?" many murmurs are heard but they just kept on walking. When they saw the store they put them down. The shop aholics shouldn't go to a wild shopping spree because the store is outside the mall at the back.

It was a small shop that is colored red and white, and some black. The roof is painted red, while the body is white and the door is black. There is a viewing window that has a lot of uniforms. The girl's eyes' are twinkling with excitement, except J who looked bored because of the short skirts.

"Hey Shane! Could we get…?" Josh stopped his sentence; a black haired girl that had red streaks in a ponytail under a red and purple Yankee's cap and wearing punk clothes, was yelling at a dark skinned boy who is dressed more appropriate for people. "Hold on the sec. Josh… for the last time_ Roy Vetain _I am the one who is placed in this uniform shop you get that? This isn't a prank!" her fists are clenched with fury. "Oh yeah prove it!" Shane's red eyes looked at the boys. "Who worked in here?" Shane asked them with great annoyance. "What's that a trick question? You duh" Drew said as he flicked his hair. "It's true Vetain, she got punished because she almost killed all those sluts" Paul said bluntly. He secretly took a look of the girls, they've been silent.

The girls are having a conversation using telepathy. _So you think we could handle them? _Dawn thought as she passed the message to her sisters. They just ignored the argument that is happening. _Well since when did we fail a mission? We protected a lot of other people before them! This is going to be easy as cake walk! _May responded. _That is if only Team Darkrai commands the weak assassins; we don't have to use our powers. _Misty said._ Why? Can't we just you know use guns or weapons to defeat them? _Leaf asked. _Oh right Leaf youre not on that mission! Well Dorkona's Dark ninja's are the one of the highest rank in there they could dodge bullets like us and we need to keep it low prof. so they won't get suspicious._ J said while she leaned on the wall. Shane said something in Chinese and Roy quickly turned away and left the store.

"Sorry about that, he's been getting onto my nerves… so I'm Shane Batelair and I run this shop"

"Oh hey I'm May, the pony tailed one is Misty, the blunette is Dawn, the one in the sun hat is Leaf, and the pinkette is J". May said to Shane as she introduced them to each other. "Pink? ughh I hate that color and why with black?" Shane wrinkled her nose. "I have no choice this is my hair color, I wanted it to be white though" J sighed.

"I like you already" Shane grinned. "So anyway Shane they need some uniformed because they'll be studying with us," Josh said to her. "Wait so they'll be studying in Lia?" Ash asked. "No Sherlock we'll be just staring into thin air there." J said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Not another sarcastic person!" he replied. "Oh then just pick anything you like the casual look is on the left and the semi customized is over there." Shane informed to them. "The boys should wait for them to change. You guys could sit over there." Shane directed them; she went to the back of the store. "Why do you guys call them semi customized?" Leaf asked. "As you should know, there is a policy that we could customize our uniforms but you need obey some rules, that's for girls only." Gary replied. In return, Leaf nodded and went to the green uniforms. He stared after her in deep thought. "So what are the rules?" May ask to the boys. Josh is about to answer but Drew had beaten him to it. "Well September you should not be in sleeveless but it is allowed to have a bonnet or a cap and your skirt must at least three hands from the waist." Drew replied. May doesn't know whether to thank him or smack him upside his head so she just went to the red uniforms. Misty went to the casual since its cerulean blue; Dawn went to the pink section. J went to the middle of the pink and purple aisle…. "Hey why are our charm not working?" Gary asked desperate to have a girl to fall for him.

Paul shrugged, Ash pouted, Josh facepalmed and Drew smirked. "Dont worry they are just playing hard to get they'll have permanent blush marks on their faces."

* * *

><p><strong>J: so that is chappie 3! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Drew: why did you make me not talk a lot?**

**May: because she's to busy ignoring you**

**J: I feel a strange presence May is there something here.**

**May: yeah a mop of vomit hair…. So please review and be nice!**


	4. Don't underestimate us

**J: Hey, guys it's me again sorry I didn't update very quickly. I had a lot of requirements and I need to have my grades maintained to stay in the school… so anyway here's the story and I do not own Pokémon…**

Reggie was walking around the mall to find his singers. They were chased after their fans and the clues lead Reggie to the mall. He asked random people about the boys, surely they are known by now but still they are rookies, and some F.C fans. They told him that they were going to the uniform shop with some girls. Then he quickly ran to the shop.

Meanwhile the boys were just watching _The Walking Dead_, the episode where Laurie was going to have a baby, when Reggie bursts into the shop and stopped the video. "Hey! I want to know if Laurie died" Paul said in an annoyed voice. "Yes she did, now listen to the news I'm going to tell you" Reggie sat on the sofa across the boys. "You will train talented girls that I know!" He said very happily while the other side had very annoyed faces with one thing on their minds, 'great more work'. "Who are they may we ask?" Gary said in a bored expression.

"They are" Reggie pointed at the girls at the counter. Shane and Jay were having a semi celebration that Laurie died but afterwards cried because Rick is now crazy. May was moping silently because another girl character died. Leaf, Misty and Dawn are just looking at them smiling because of their childishness. "They already agreed so-".

"What do you mean _they agreed?_ Of course, they'll agree! We are the Firecracker, no girl has ever said no to us remember?" Drew said as he flicked his hair. "We'll do them a favor if we train them." The cocky leader stated.

"What do you mean you'll do us a favor?" May's temper rising up. "I'll have you know that we are fine with our music! We're only doing this because we-' Misty cupped her hand over May's mouth to restrain her from telling what she think May was going to say. "Are very rusty on our dance moves we haven't danced in a while r-right guys?" the girls nodded their heads awkwardly. Misty let go of May and got their bags. "Well we have to see if you got the skills so we can train you." Paul said as he crossed his arms and went outside. "When do you want to audition us?" Dawn questioned the manager. "How bout now?" Gary answered for their manager. "Okay then! Challenge accepted hedgehog!" Leaf smirked at the new nickname.

"Okay the let's go!" Reggie enthusiastically led them out of the shop. "Bye Shane! Thanks for the uniforms!" Jay thanked her new best friend. "Bye, see you in school".

The boys walked together behind the girls, Gary was checking out Leaf from behind. "Gary why did you tell them we're going to audition them today?" Ash asked the boy beside him. Drew held the boys beside him by the arm, while Gary consciously stopped.

"Ash you can't be that clueless" Paul asked him. "Why, what do you mean?" Ash looked at the plum haired boy. Drew, Paul, and Gary rested their palms over their forehead. "For the love of Gog why are you like that?" Paul smacked Ash's head from behind, "If we audition them today they won't have the time to practice and they did say that they got rusty with their skills, then we won't have much work"

Ash nodded his head saying that he understands it "Oh, because if they fail on dancing we wont have to accept them". The four of them ran to catch up with the girls, who were having their own meeting. "Oh Gog why did you agree that fast?" May was now worried that their mission would fail if the boys didn't like their performance. "Would you f***ing relax? It's going to be okay," Jay said very usual for her to use a curse if she's pissed off. "They'll wish they hadn't made us go to this sh*tty audition and accepted us right away." After walking for a while, they finally got to the boy's company, crescent city, one of the most famous companies.

The inside wasn't that bad, the lobby wall had all of the bands, and stars, written beside the posters are the member's signatures. "hey may look at this" Dawn called over her sister. She got her sisters' attention, and all of them went over where Dawn was. "Look at the woman May! She looks like you!" she stated, May looked at the woman at the poster then the signature. "Caroline? (sp?)" she looked over at the poster again, the woman does look like her. Her hair was in pigtails like her only in was curly. her posing was also like May's, a hand reaching out as if it was going to reach out help. Her eyes how ever were gentle, May's were more like feisty. "she could be your mom!" Jay looked at May then the poster. She only stayed silent at her sister's comment and continued to look at the poster.

"Uh, hello? We're waiting.." Zeke held the elevator to prevent it to close on them. "yeah, yeah, yeah we're f*cking coming" Jay walked over the elevator. "Come on gals!"

"Yeah we're coming…" May said taking a last look at the poster. In the elevator, Drew noticed something wrong with the girl beside him. "Hey something up?" Drew whispered to May. He was one of the boys in Firecracker that usually don't care what other people feel, but this time he felt different. "Huh yeah I'm okay" she looked at the emerald eyed teen and smiled softly then looked away. Drew blushed a tint of pink and looked away from the girl. Silence filled the elevator, Gary; fed up with it, leaned to Leaf then said, "Did you know in this very elevator was said to have a ghost haunting it?" Leaf suddenly stiffened. When the elevator door opened all of them got off except Leaf. Gary looked back with a smirk "Well if you want to see the ghost then stay there." Then he walked away the smirk still there. He felt someone running fast passed him.

Gary was trying to contain his laughter but failed, he laughed so hard that Leaf glared at him. "N-not Funny!" she said hugging Misty very tight. "Gary stop your so childish" Misty commented. Leaf looked back then stuck her tongue out like a child at Gary. "Stop fighting guys you should get along with each other" Reggie said as he opened the door to the Dance studio. "You know, how would you boys teach these girls if you keep on arguing?"

"Reggie please like they'll pass our standards" Paul said entering the room. "Come on Paul trust in my sisters we grew up together and they're great!" Josh said to his friend who only shrugged. "Alright you girls better change so you could dance better… you did bring spare clothes right?" Ash said, the only one who's very polite to the girls. "Yeah we got spare got to change" Misty said. "Oh and thanks Ash" then she followed her sister's to the girl's changing room.

"Ready to change?" Misty held her watch, same as the others. "You bet!" all of them said simultaneously, they selected the attire they wanted then with a push of a button, they changed. They were kinda in uniform. Misty wore a yellow jacket, with hoodie, with a white sleeve-less shirt inside, denim shorts and black and white converse. May had a red bandanna on her head, the attire almost like Misty's except the jacket is red. Leaf's were green, her favorite sun hat shrunk, and turned to a clip like hat, and her jacket was short-sleeved. Dawn's were pink and she had her beanie hat. J's were purple, her bonnet with a crescent shaped J, and her hair was in low pigtails.

They walked out of the changing room and found that the boys have changed clothes too. All of them are wearing T-shirts and jogging pants, they were talking with seven foreign guys. "Oh, there you are" Reggie said, Josh covered his ears. "I would like you too meet-"

"INFINITE!" The girls screamed together and ran towards the seven Korean pop idols. "Aneoseyo J, Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf!" They had bowed to each other and hugged. "You know each other? I thought Josh only knew them," Zeke said as the Firecracker walked towards them. "Well we had trained all of them," Sung Gyu, the leader, said in Korean but all of them understood because they had learned the language. "Yeah it's the least we can do because they-" Dongwoo was shoved on the stomach by Hoya, who was next to him. "Auditioned when they were thirteen but rejected because of their young age" Sung Jong, the youngest, completed the sentence. He turned to J, who was also the youngest. "So J how is your dancing been doing?" He leaned down to reach her height, because she is so small "It's great thanks to you Oppa!" J hugged the maknae and smiled. Zeke on the other hand was a bit jealous. "How about you May? You were a bit bad on your rapping in Korean when you left." Hoya said he put his arm on May's shoulder. "I've been good with it I could even do your rap now thank you for your time Oppa!" then Hoya patted her head, knowing that it was a sign of friendliness for her. Drew turned away and huffed while having a pout. "Are you handling your group well?" Sung Gyu asked the oldest. "It has been good" Misty answered with a bro fist with Sung Gyu. "Okay enough with the reunion are we going to audition you or something?" Paul said a bit annoyed because Dawn was doing the Guiyomi with Woo hyun and L.

"Yeah we even called them to have an equal judgment like what Reggie said." Gary said paying attention to Leaf who was with Sung yeol and Dong woo playing with a rubber hammer that the two brought. "They are right." Sung Gyu said in English. "We will seat there and watch your performances" Sung Jong stated they gave them space then sat in front of them on the floor same as the boys. "Okay first you're going to sing individually then dance then as a band" Drew told the girls, standing up, sure of himself that their going to fail. No one but the Firecracker could do those things in one day. "Challenge accepted grass head" May said and went up to him. "But how can we be sure that you're good?" She taunted. "Ha don't make me laugh we can even do better than you" Drew had put his fist on his hips and flicked his hair. "Oh yeah? Then demonstrate it now"

"We will, come on guys, you girls better sit for a bit because I'm pretty sure you'll faint" He winked at May and proceeded to go in front. She stormed towards INFINITE along with her sisters, annoyed by their cockiness. "May he likes you" L said. May blushed a bit about the statement but managed to say. "He's just arrogant Oppa"

[Drew] Yeah, sounds good  
>we fly here Fire Cracker, leggo<p>

[All] Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap  
>Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap<br>Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap  
>[Drew] Yeah, let it go something like...<p>

[Paul] ma, neugeudeul geugeon aida aiga  
>Eumagi jangnaniga? goma urin aida<br>Ni geukani nae ikaji,  
>Angeukamyeon nae ikana?<br>Gomahago dwaetdama,  
>Neugeukkeon jeori chiappura<p>

[Drew] atta gyadeul jjasega jinjjaro aniyeo  
>Wome, haengnimdeul I<br>Kkoljom boso, geomna aniyeo  
>Nappeunjaseukdeul<br>Ssibeojuneunge sanae aimnikka?  
>Meujjaeicheoreom haneun raep,<br>Baro I mat aimnikka?

[Gary] teure gachin paereodaim,  
>Busyeojulge we so fly<br>Babogachi ttarahajin ankesseo  
>[Zeke] aengmusae gateun neowa<br>Nareul bigyohajima

([Gary] Woah~)  
>[PaulDrew] ma, kwak gungdil ssaerippikka?  
>Let me work out<br>Gajjadeureul kkae ppira,  
>We are world wide<p>

[All] No, no, no, no mercy!  
>[Drew] Yeah, we are the Fire Cracker<br>[Paul] Baby wussup! uriga wasseo!  
>Ijeneun neogeureopge bwajuji ankesseo<p>

[All] No, no, no, no mercy!  
>[Paul] Yeah, we are the Fire Cracker<br>[Ash] ije algesseo? jabiran eobseo!  
>Urireul neukkil junbi dwaesseum<br>Put ya hands up!  
>Deo keuge sori jilleobwa<br>Get ya hands up!

[Josh] Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap!  
>Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap! ([Josh] Baby, get louder)<br>Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap! ([Gary] Woah~ Yeah~)  
>[Drew] Yeah, let it go something like...<p>

[Zeke] aneun saramman ara, da barabwa  
>We are the main<br>Uril ttarawa, jal ara,  
>Eumageun sinnaneun geim<p>

[Paul] chawoni dareun seutail,  
>We makin'classic<br>Jedaero neukkige haejulge  
>Ijen neohuideuri museowohal mal<br>We'll be back

[Gary] eumagi ullyeo peojinda  
>Hamseongi keuge teojinda<p>

([Gary] Woah~)  
>[JoshZeke] ma, kwak gungdil ssaerippikka?  
>Let me work out<br>([Gaey] Yeah~)  
>Gajjadeureul kkae ppira,<br>we are worldwide

[All] No, no, no, no mercy!  
>[JOsh] Yeah, we are the Fire Cracker<br>[Paul] Baby wussup! uriga wasseo!  
>Ijeneun neogeureopge bwajuji ankesseo<p>

[All] No, no, no, no mercy!  
>[Zeke] Yeah, we are the Fire Cracker<br>[Drew] ije algesseo? jabiran eobseo!  
>Urireul neukkil junbi dwaesseum<br>Put ya hands up! ([Gary] Yeah~)  
>Deo keuge sori jilleobwa<br>Get ya hands up!

[All] No, no, no, no mercy! ([Gary] Woah~)  
>[Zeke] Yeah, we are the Fire Cracker<br>[Drew] Baby wussup! uriga wasseo! ([Ash] Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Ijeneun neogeureopge bwajuji ankesseo<p>

[All] No, no, no, no mercy! ([Gary] No mercy~)  
>[Josh] Yeah, we are the Fire Cracker<br>[Ash] ije algesseo? jabiran eobseo!  
>Urireul neukkil junbi dwaesseum<br>Put ya hands up! ([Gary] Yeah~)  
>Deo keuge sori jilleobwa<br>Get ya hands up!

Misty was amazed by Ash's moves and feeling like she is blushing. '_what's this feeling? I don't like him that way right?' _Leaf was blushing so hard because at one time when Gary sang he wink at her. '_please don't tell me he's finally getting into me?' _She hid her blush when Gary sat behind her, she could feel he's looking at her. J closed her eyes when it was Zeke's cue, and still had them closed but a small blush was almost noticeable. May was clutching her jacket thinking '_I need to beat that douche, he's very good I have to admit also very captiv- wait what?'_

"Well it's not that bad for a lifeless body like Paul," Dawn whispered, the only one didn't keep her thoughts, to Josh when he sat down next to her. "Dawn~ did you just compliment him?" Josh grinned at his sister because he knows what'll be her reaction. "I didn't! It was supposed to be an insult!" She yelled at Josh, receiving attention from everyone in the room. "Hehehe sorry" Dawn blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Since little blue here has a powerful voice maybe she should be the first one to sing" Drew leaned on the mirrored wall crossed armed. "With pleasure" Dawn stood up, got a guitar, and then stood in front of them, remembering a memory.

**(Breathe: Taylor Swift)**

_I see your face as my mind drive away_

_Because no one ever thought, it was going to end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_And pains to see you go after all this time_

_(Hum)_

Every one was quiet; Woo hyun was proud because the voice of his apprentice had improved. Reggie and Josh happy because maybe the plan is going to work. Paul was mesmerized by the voice of Dawn.

_Music starts playing like they end their sad movie_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see_

_Cause its tragedy and it will only bring you down_

_I don't know who I'll be without you around_

_And you know it's never simple never easy_

_Never a clean break you're the only thing_

_I know with the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you_

_But I have to breathe without you…_

"So how was it?" Dawn said putting the guitar back to its place. Ash did a thumb's up, "pretty good" Zeke gave thumb's up Gary shrugged and did thumbs up, Drew did a thumbs up too but a bit annoyed that Dawn passed '_its up to Paul now'_. "How about you Paul?" Ash asked. The plum haired teen stayed silent which was very nerve wracking. "It's okay for me," he said with a bored expression. Infinite was happy about it and gave her thumbs up too. "Really! Thank you!" Dawn squealed and tackled Paul from excitement. "N-no touching troublesome."

Dawn turned angry, she held Paul's shirt then yelled. "MY NAME IS DAWN!" Paul still had that stoic face, "yeah what ever like you'll past the other tests". She had let go of him then got into her seat. "your turn Misty" she said to the oldest by months. Misty went in front, got a cup and started doing the cup song.

**(The cup song: Pitch Perfect)**

_I got a ticket for a long way run_

_To buy a whiskey for the way_

_And sure would like some sweet company_

_I'll be leaving tomorrow out of the state_

Sung gyu was happy about the young leader that has matured over the year. Ash was listening to the very clear beats of the girl.

_When I'm gone, When I'm gone _

_Your going to miss me when I'm gone _

_You're gonna miss me by the hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Ash was looking at her, thumbs up with a gentle grin; Misty returned it with a bow. "I hate to admit it but your good" Gary said and gave her a thumb up too. "you still need work but good enough" Paul and Drew gave her a thumb up. "I have my reason to respect you now I guess" Zeke said saying that it was fine with him. "Thanks" Misty said to all of them including Infinite. "Give it your best Leaf," She said pulling the second eldest.

Leaf stood there with a very awkward look on her face. Her eyes diverted to Gary, who was smirking at her, and then a song popped into her mind.

**(Watch girl's day womanizer)**

_Super star where you from how's it going?_

_I know you got a clue what you're doing_

_You can play the mutual all the other chicks _

_Can't see you_

_But I know what you are, what you are baby_

L was happy because he had thought her how to change personalities when on stage. While Gary was blushing so hard because of Leaf's seductive voice, which it was unexpected.

_Womanizer woma-womanizer _

_You're a womanizer oh a womanizer_

_Oh, a womanizer baby (patting his head)_

_You you you oh _

_You you you oh_

_Womanizer womanizer a womanizer _

(Sorry I don't know the lyrics -_- but watch girl's day and think Leaf dancing it)

Her personality changed back to being a very naïve girl, very different from when she was singing. "Thank you for listening!" Leaf said with a bow, Gary was the first one to comment her performance "I could see you're very good with feelings because it's so different from your true personality and also you don't have to dance anymore you passed…. " He did a thumb up with a smirk "right guys?" The other boys have no choice but to agree, they know he just wants to flirt with her. "Yay!" Leaf did a back flip out of her excitement, which shocked them. "Umm I'll just seat down hehehe" She grinned at the youngest" J~ you said if I sing you'll be in front too right?" J was a little creep out by her sister but stood up in front. She thought of a song then remembered something. "I can't sing…."

"Well if you can't sing you can't join crescent city" Zeke smirked happily, _no work for me_. "Cant you let her join for other things?" May asked. "Sorry May policy" Reggie answered a little sad about it.

She looked down sad, '_we can't do this mission without J' _she sent to her sister's without knowing she sent it to J too. The young teen sighed and said, "Fine I'll sing" she plugged in an electric guitar near her.

**(Animal I have become)**

_I can't escape this Hell_

_So many times, I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

The atmosphere got silent because of the song, Sung jong was sad because the thought remains in J, and Zeke was a bit curious about what she is singing.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become (her left eye changed suddenly to a scary shade of purple but she had his it with her bangs)_

_Help me believe it's not the real me somebody help me tame this_

_Animal_

When J was done her sisters were looking at her with concern, then it changed with relief when she smiled. "So how was it?" she smiled slightly when the boys quickly gave her thumbs up. J nodded at May then she stood up taking her sister's place.

**(Safe and sound: Taylor Swift *Homestuck ver.*)**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, it was time to go_

_When all her shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_When all are dead and gone passed tonight_

Woo hyun was proud because May's voice were so powerful at the same time gentle, while Drew was captivated by her voice and song.

_Just close your eyes the sun is going down _

_You'll be alright no one can hurt you no_

_Fly pupa fly…_

_You and I'll be safe, and sound (ooohhh ooohhh whoa whoa)_

"Well I have good news for you and bad news for us so far… you passed…" The girls were so happy that they jumped and squealed with Josh on the middle, that he was a bit shocked. While the whole Infinite congratulated them. '_Yes one step from beginning this mission' _Misty sent the message to her siblings. '_Don't forget you still have to pass 2 tests for it to begin' _ Josh reminded them. _'Yeah let's to our best!' _May thought. "What's next?" Leaf asked confidentially, "Guess what? Dancing" Gary answered getting the music player from where it has been. "Hah I may not sing like my sister's but I could dance, wrong move!" J said happily.

"But first we have a special stage for you" Sung gyu said, they were all wearing colorful opened jackets. He pointed to the boys, "you better listen to the lyrics carefully~" then all of them got into position. "Yeah the girls already sang a song from their heart maybe you should listen to this with your heart." Sung jong said. "Wow deep maknae" Sung gyu said in Korean…

**J: well this long chapter had finally come**

**Josh: yeah what took you so long? What have you been doing for the past year?**

**Shane: she was so busy daydreaming about- mpphh**

**J: (hand on Shane's mouth) don't tell them!**

**Josh: oh is it about mpphh!**

**J: (hand on Josh mouth too) Hahahaha oh yeah I have a contest the first 3 who ever could guess what song did firecracker sing could request a song that a character could sing…. When you give the answer put in the requested song and character. See you next time!**


End file.
